Barbarroja y las navajas de afeitar
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Si fuera un pirata, se llamaría Barbarroja, seguro. Kankuro le enseña a rasurarse y cumplir catorce de pronto se vuelve en algo feliz. /Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Gaara.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

El desierto se mantenía calmado y caliente, como cualquier día normal, y Kankuro lo agradeció mientras corría hacia las murallas de su hogar. Una tormenta de arena habría complicado su retorno y no quería eso. Bajo las ropas, atado a la cintura, llevaba una bolsa de cuero que protegía el regalo que le daría a su hermano menor por su cumpleaños número catorce. Los dos años anteriores no los había podido celebrar a su lado porque Gaara se perdía de vista y ni Temari ni Baki lo podían encontrar cuando él decidía desaparecer. Desde que se convirtió en una nueva persona, juntos habían intentado formar una familia más o menos normal, sin embargo, aquél día del calendario era todavía un tabú en la mente de Gaara. No importaba lo mucho que Temari y él le dijeran que era un día especial que debían festejar, a Gaara le punzaba el corazón aún lleno de heridas que latía como colibrí al vuelo cuando mencionaban la idea de comprar un pastel y prepararle su comida favorita. Bajo la armadura de arena se sentía desarmado y desprotegido, como un pequeño conejo que mira con ojos asustados a un niño que desea acariciarlo. Por eso Kankuro y Temari volvían de sorpresa después de dos semanas de ausencia, para tomarlo con la guardia baja y que no pudiera desaparecer bajo las rocas como los años anteriores.

Temari a su lado estaba malhumorada, jalaba sus hebras rubias hacia atrás puesto que le viento se empecinaba en revolverlas y no le dejaba ver bien el camino, no había podido recogerse el cabello porque las ligas se le habían roto por la mañana. Kankuro ni siquiera sentía ganas de reírse de su hermana, cuya cabeza parecía el nido de un pájaro. Estaba seguro que de hacerlo, ella no tendría compasión y lo dejaría morado de pies a cabeza.

…

Cuando Gaara les abrió la puerta, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver una incipiente barba dispareja que crecía a paso lento sobre la piel suave del pelirrojo. El muchacho no parecía ser consciente del escrutinio que formaba parte y sin ninguna emoción visible, se hizo a un lado para que sus hermanos mayores entraran a la casa. Kankuro alborotó los hilos rojos con emoción, y Temari le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente. Gaara no reaccionó bastante a los gestos de ternura, y arrugando el entrecejo los siguió hasta la sala con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Has cambiado mucho en dos semanas!

—Es cierto —admitió Temari, aceptando un pequeño vaso de agua que Gaara le trajo de la cocina.

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión? —dijo después de emitir un pequeño suspiro.

—Aburrida. Pudimos completarla antes de lo planeado para llegar hoy —dijo la rubia mientras improvisaba un moño pasándose una pluma entre el cabello para mantenerlo firme.

—Vamos a salir por la noche, así que vete a bañar y a rasurar esa barba de chino.

—¿De chino? —interrogó Gaara arrugando el puente de la nariz, mirando de soslayo a Temari quien ya empezaba a reírse.

—Es de chino porque aquí chi tienes, y acá no.

Los dos mayores comenzaron a carcajearse mientras Gaara se molestaba un poco por ser motivo de risa. El molesto vello facial le había comenzado a salir de un momento a otro, a pesar de que ya estaba casi fuera de la pubertad y había logrado saltarse algunas etapas bastante incómodas para su alegría. Volvió a suspirar un poco molesto y se dio la vuelta, intentando ser paciente con su hermano mayor que no perdía oportunidad de tomarle el pelo. Realmente no quería salir a festejar su cumpleaños. Según él; no había nada que festejar. A pesar del paso de los años sobre su corazón, no lograba sentirse menos triste al saber que aquél día en que nació también había muerto su madre. No podía concebir un alumbramiento más desesperanzador. Pero también sabía que Kankuro y Temari se esforzaban por darle momentos familiares junto a todo el amor que no habían logrado compartir años atrás. Sabía que les hacía mucha ilusión estar con él en su cumpleaños y hacerlo sentir normal aunque sabían de sobra que no era un humano estándar y nunca lo sería.

Se metió bajo el agua caliente y recordó a Naruto y sus valientes ojos azules que lograron rescatarlo de un abismo al que se dejó empujar en un principio por la falta de compresión y de cariño. Sabía que las diferencias siempre causan confusión y muchas veces también miedo. No quería celebrar su cumpleaños, pero lo haría en reconocimiento al amor que sus hermanos le profesaban en pequeños gestos libres de resentimiento. En gratitud a la sopa especial de Kankuro que hacía sólo para Gaara, o a las canciones de Temari por la mañana cuando ambos regaban las plantas del invernadero. Quizás algún día, pudiera dejar de dolerle el hecho de haber nacido bajo aquellas circunstancias tan lamentables y dolorosas y pudiera elevar las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa repleta de osadía.

Después de cambiarse y de lavarse los dientes, miró el problema que tenía en la barbilla. Los pelitos rojos se le antojaron sumamente incómodos y feos, pero no sabía rasurarse. De hecho, nunca se le ocurrió que algún día le saldría barba aunque tenía vello en otras partes del cuerpo, es decir; ¡ni siquiera tenía cejas! Miró alrededor del baño, los productos que su hermano ocupaba para rasurarse, el rastrillo y la crema de afeitar acomodadas junto a los desmaquilladores. Los tomó indeciso y entornó los ojos al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo usarlos. Había visto a Kankuro hacerlo, pero en definitiva no era lo mismo en la práctica. Quizá lo estaba cavilando demasiado, quizá sólo debería hacerlo sin pensar. En vez de afeitarse, podría dejar la profesión ninja y convertirse en pirata: Barbarroja, seguro ese sería su apodo.

Estaba en aquellas meditaciones cuando Kankuro pasó junto a la habitación de baño, observándole mirar los objetos como si fueran aparatos extraterrestres. A él nadie le había enseñado a afeitarse, logró dominar el arte después de cortarse varias veces, nada grave. Pero ver a Gaara en aquél estado de terrible inexperiencia, le hizo sentir una ola de ternura que quebró todas las defensas del rudo marionetista. Entró y le quitó el rastrillo sin malicia, y agitó la crema para depositarle una pequeña cantidad en la mano a su hermano.

—Ponlo en tu barbilla de manera uniforme, no debe ser mucha, ni muy poca. Con el tiempo sabrás la cantidad exacta.

Gaara lo obedeció, mirando de reojo a su hermano, sin cambiar su expresión seria, esperando su aprobación. Kankuro asintió en cuanto hubo terminado y paseó el rastrillo con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarlo en el proceso. La arena se movía silente sobre el piso, pero Kankuro no sabía si reaccionaría a tiempo en caso de peligro, estando la cuchilla pegada a su piel. Al terminar, la barba de chino desapareció. Kankuro le ayudó a limpiar el lavabo y le roció un poco de loción. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de aguarse, al pensar en lo mucho que había crecido su hermanito y que pronto se convertiría en un hombre y en un excelente Kazekage. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y juntos bajaron las escalerillas donde Temari ya los esperaba para irse a cenar.

—Gracias, Kankuro.

El castaño miró con las cejas alzadas a Gaara, y le sonrió queriendo despeinarlo otra vez. El pelirrojo respondió a su gesto, regresándole una leve sonrisa que sus hermanos atesoraron en la memoria.

—Espera a ver lo que te he traído de Konoha y entonces me querrás más que a Kankuro, Gaara.

—¡Hey!

Los mayores iniciaron otra pelea mientras Gaara caminaba en medio de ellos. Quiso decirles que los quería a los dos por igual, pero entonces acabaría la discusión y no sería igual de divertido. El viento ululaba por la aldea, las luces de los negocios junto a las risas de las personas, hicieron que Gaara se sintiera realmente feliz. Tocó su frente por un segundo: el significado del kanji se le tatuó en el alma para siempre.

* * *

Hola :).

Esta vez, aunque tarde por un día, quise escribir algo sobre mi amado Gaara y su cumpleaños. Es mi personaje favorito y siempre me gusta escribir de él aunque sea algo breve. No he puesto el regalo de Temari, pero les diré: es un monedero de rana color rojo con manchitas negras. Kankuro le trajo semillas para su invernadero :). La imagen mental de Kankuro enseñando a Gaara a rasurarse es tan klsdaskldjbfjn, en mi mente es algo precioso. xD Piénsenlo. Y mueran de feels.

En fin, dejen sus comentarios si lo desean. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
